emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6793 (13th February 2014)
Plot Diane silently realises that Eric may potentially have HIV and could have passed it onto her too. Bob apologises to Ruby and they make up. Bernice relives her humiliation to PC Swirling as the burglary is reported. Diane tells Val she knows about Ian and her HIV problem. Gemma's upset as the boy who she arranged a date with stood her up after finding out about the abortion. Chas tells Cain she's going on a date with James. He tries to convince her that he's a loser. Diane tries to make Val see that she needs to be tested for Eric's sake. Belle's grateful to Sean for coming to her defense when Dom accuses her of informing Gemma's date about the abortion. Bernice insists that she's going to give up on men and concentrate on her family from now on, to Jimmy and Nicola's dismay. Gemma makes up with Belle when she finds out it was another girl from school, Michaela, who told her date about the abortion. Dan is surprised to see James and Chas on a date together. Eric accidentally lets slip to David that he had a drunken fling with someone, but tells him to keep it to himself. Dan tells Chas to be careful of James. Diane convinces Val to go for an HIV test, assuring her she'll be right beside her. Chas tells James that she's been warned off him twice tonight by two different people and asks if there's something she should know. James tells her that there was a 'someone' that he was once stuck on, but now he's ready to move on. She appreciates his honesty and they agree to a second date. Bob subtly tries to get Brenda to tell him about her stealing problem, but is unsuccessful. Victoria tries to comfort an upset Diane, who secretly worries about now having HIV herself. Cast Regular cast *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Gemma Andrews - Tendai Rinomhota *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *James Barton - Bill Ward *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell Guest cast *PC Swirling - Andy Moore Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom *Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Public area *Tenant House - Living room *Pollard's Barn - Living room, exterior *Wishing Well Cottage - Barn Notes *Viewing Figures: 6,680,000 viewers (15th place) Notable dialogue Nicola King: "Some people know how to live a bit, you know. Bet the only adventure Mrs Swirling gets is a late-night trip to Morrisons." --- Dan Spencer: (to Chas Dingle) "It's obvious you like him, you're doing your cackle thing." Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes